


A Late Night Phone Call

by rsadelle



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-15
Updated: 1999-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umm, well, it's a late night phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an hour during the baseball episode, but has nothing to do with it, except that the fact that the show was on inspired me to write.

John awoke to the harsh ringing of the phone beside his bed.

"Yeah. What?" He mumbled sleepily.

"What are you wearing?" The husky voice on the other end of the line was a little too cheerful for three am. John thought it must be the effect of nonstop caffeine and sugar.

"Wha-- Langly, it's three o'clock in the morning." John was not proud of the whine in his voice.

"I *know* it's three o'clock in the morning. I just got back in and I wanted to talk to you."

"You never call just to talk. I'm on to you. You want to have phone sex."

"Just because I never called just to talk before doesn't mean I couldn't be doing it now," Langly defended gamely.

"Langly," John drew the name out into a keening whine, "could you just say whatever it is you want to say and let me get back to sleep."

There was silence for a moment.

The voice that came over the phone was subdued. "I'm sorry Johnny. I'll call you back sometime tomorrow."

Byers sighed. "No. It's okay. I'm awake now. But you should expect me to be less than pleasant if you wake me up at three am."

"Oh. Then can we go back to the original question?"

"Which original question?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Langly, we are not having phone sex."

It was Langly's turn to whine. "But Johnny--"

"No buts. We are not having phone sex."

"Okay." Langly gave in reluctantly. There was silence for a moment. "I miss you," he said quietly.

"Yeah. I miss you too."

"I wish you were here. You could have come you know. You wouldn't even have had to go to the con, you could have done whatever you wanted to." Langly's voice was pleading.

"You know that wouldn't have worked. I would have been miserable and you would have wanted to drag me to all the con stuff or just stay in our room the whole time. This way you can enjoy your con without having to worry about me. Besides, think about what great sex we'll have when you get back."

Langly chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But I still wish you were here. I don't know how to sleep without you anymore."

"Good. That means you'll come back to me."

"God, Johnny, I'll always come back to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Okay." Another pause. "I'll let you go back to sleep now."

"Call me tomorrow."

"I will."

"I love you." It was easier to say in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Goodnight, Langly."

"Night Johnny."


End file.
